disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ringmaster
The Ringmaster is the main, but semi, antagonist of Dumbo. Unlike other Disney villains before him, he doesn't show any signs of being a "villain" as all he is trying to do is run his circus the best he can and he just finds himself having to deal with the movie's hero, Dumbo. Role in Dumbo In the beginning, the Ringmaster and his circus troupe was leaving for their next location on Casey Jr., their train with its own personality. Upon arrival, he begins to instruct his men and circus animals to construct the tent and set everything up. The following morning, he leads a parade which Dumbo was featured in but he ends up tripping on his ears. After the parade, as Dumbo is being picked on and bullied by some children, the Ringmaster darts in to find Miss Jumbo swatting away at one of the children and he begins to show a more "villanous" side as his men strip Dumbo away from his mom and hold her mother down with many ropes. During the process, he is snagged by Miss Jumbo's trunk and thrown into a water barrel. He emerges, soaking wet, begins to grumble and has his own shirt swat him in the face. After the incident, he locks Miss Jumbo away in a separate circus car, labeling it "Mad Elephant" via wooden sign. He then goes on to talk with one of his men about a new act: the Pyramid of Pachyderms, a trick where he would construct a pyramid of elephants on a single ball. His plans are overheard by Timothy and Dumbo, who soon want to get in the act and Timothy manages to slip Dumbo into the act by sweet talking the Ringmaster as he is sleeping. During the act, Dumbo is all set to go. But his own ears trip him up and he ends up colliding into the ball and not only knocks all the elephants down, but tears apart the circus tent and sending the patrons fleeing from fear. The Ringmaster becomes so angry that he recasts Dumbo as a clown, letting him be humiliated by his fellow clowns and forced to do crude and abusive slap stick comedy. He does not re-appear until Dumbo discovers his ability to fly and shocks him during his act by flying over head. During the film's end, it seems the Ringmaster has reformed and makes Dumbo his number one star (though it is not even shown as the film finishes on Dumbo and his mother). In Disney's Villains Revenge, The Ringmaster tries to make the audience laugh at Dumbo, but the player impresses the audience by make the correct positions and the clown got hit and went through the heights and the audience cheered and Dumbo flies once again. They meet for the second time because he, Hook, the Queen and the Queen of Hearts stole the story endings and the player defeats the clowns and the jack-in-the-boxes. As the Ringmaster tries to throw a pie at him, the player throws a pie at him and the audience laughed at the Ringmaster and he fainted in defeat. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Reformed characters Category:Men Category:Males Category:Chubby Villains Category:Proud Villains Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Living characters Category:Dumbo Villains Category:Not always evil Category:Big villains Category:Child Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Not completely evil Category:NICE VILLAINS